<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Communalism Has Reflexes by GrejIsDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771619">In Which Communalism Has Reflexes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrejIsDead/pseuds/GrejIsDead'>GrejIsDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Realicide - Grej (Web Series), The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Darwinism you tsundere motherfucker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, but i doubt it lol, commoralism - Freeform, darcom if you squint, i might end up adding more to this if i ever like... need more warm up writing to do, no beta we die like moralism in canon, tw misgendering, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrejIsDead/pseuds/GrejIsDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Communalism prevents the death of his new, cutiepie friend! That's pretty much all you need to know. This is sort of a fix-it-fic but not really because I like canon too, more like... an alternate chain of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Communalism/Moralism, Darwinism &amp; Moralism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Communalism Has Reflexes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>“Please, you can call us…” They paused to think. “Left Communism.” Leftcom smiled. Yes, the word sounded right. Had a certain ring to it. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Moralism smiled back. “Okay Leftcom, let’s — “</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Leftcom caught movement in the corner of their eye. Something that glinted in the sunlight, and a form of bright red. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Moralism, move!” They yelled, shoving Moralism to the ground. He hit the grass with a thud, letting out a huff of pain, just as Darwinism lunged forward. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Stabbing at nothing, Darwinism looked in disbelief at the crumpled realist, then back at Leftcom. “Hey, what the fuck! You messed up my kill.” He said, teeth bared. Darwinism’s clothes were splattered with fresh blood already, a smear of it across his cheek. <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Leftcom felt uneasy. “Your what?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
“My kill, asshole. Ugh.” Darwinism raked his fingers through his hair. “Now I’ve lost the element of surprise.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>Moralism was quivering silently on the ground beside them.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s been taking you so long?” Darwinism asked. “Did you forget about the mission?” <br/>
<br/>
Right, the mission. Recruit Utopiary, come home, simple. That objective seemed so distant now. Leftcom felt a strange sort of guilt bubble up in their stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I got busy.” They said.<br/>
<br/>
“Busy doing what, fucking this guy?” Darwinsm scoffed, boring his eyes into Moralism again. “Who are you anyway?”<br/>
<br/>
“I-... I’m....” Moralism stuttered like an infant learning their first words. His mouth was stuck, lips pressed together. His gaze was fixated on Darwinism’s awful frown.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s my friend.” Leftcom said.<br/>
<br/>
Darwinism’s mouth twitched. “Your friend…?” He snorted and broke out into an ugly cackle. “How long have you known each other, like a day?” He jabbed his knife back in Leftcom’s direction, waving it at the empty space beside him. “And you don’t even have the Utopiary! Of course you’d be the guy getting all lovey dovey with some stranger instead of doing your actual job. If you’re that desperate for friends you should just ask the Egomaniac or something, I’m sure he’d love a follower.”<br/>
<br/>
Leftcom didn’t say anything. They just stared through Darwinism like a specimen…<br/>
<br/>
“Y-You shouldn’t talk to them like that…” Moralism managed.<br/>
<br/>
<em><span>The blood on his clothes, still slick and wet in places. Barely dry. The knife stained a dusted pink. Leftcom had considered Darwinism a friend since they’d met, they considered everybody a friend! But… No buts, Darwinism was still a friend. Wasn’t he?<br/>
<br/>
</span></em>Darwinism twisted around in an almost abnormal way, spinning his knife in his hand like a plastic toy. “I’m just being honest.” He said. “None of your business anyway, scram.”<br/>
<br/>
“It is my business!” Moralism protested. “It’s wrong to speak to Leftcom like that, they didn’t do anything.”<br/>
<br/>
The penny dropped.<br/>
<br/>
“What did you call him?” Darwinism asked carefully.<br/>
<br/>
The realisation seemed to slap Moralism right across the jaw. “...Communalism.” He said.<br/>
<br/>
“No, no. You definitely called him something else.” Darwinism looked back at Leftcom. “Did you change your name, did-... Did he do something to you?”<br/>
<br/>
Leftcom’s face felt hot. “He didn’t do anything. We just had a nice conversation and we changed our mind about some things.”<br/>
<br/>
Darwinism narrowed his eyes. “What things, Communalism?”<br/>
<br/>
They stared at each other, tense. Leftcom cleared their throat. “Well… He made us realise that leftism isn’t just um… sharing things blindly. It’s got moral value, and moralism is good! And not everything, uh… Not everything needs to be shared? Or, that personal property is okay sometimes? We're still trying to — “<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my god he’s a realist isn’t he? He fucking broke you.” Darwinism looked genuinely disgusted.<br/>
<br/>
Leftcom’s mouth felt dry. “No! No, of course not! We’re just — ”<br/>
<br/>
<span>Darwinism ignored their pleas, turning to make a predatory advance on the still shaking Moralism. </span><em><span>Why hadn’t he run away yet? </span></em><span>Moralism tried to shuffle back but he was far too slow. Darwinism placed a heavy boot on Moralism’s chest, forcing him flat and pressing hard enough to squeeze a whimper from his throat.  <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>"No…” Leftcom whispered, paralysed by the sight.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>This was bad. This was bad. This was wrong. They didn’t want </span><em><span>wrong things</span></em><span> to happen.<br/>
<br/>
</span>Darwinisms tilted his head like a bored child. “Oh my god i’ve seen anarcho-pacifists put up more of a fight than this… Let’s make it quick.” <br/>
<br/>
<span>Darwinism kicked Moralist hard in the side, forcing him onto his stomach. Moralism groaned, wrapping his hands over his head in a puny fetal position, as if that would protect him from steel. Darwinism raised his knife.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“NO!”<br/>
<br/>
</span>Time seemed to bend around Leftcom’s vision as they broke into a sprint. Darwinism turned to them frame by frame. Leftcom leaped and tackled him by the waist, bringing both of them down. Falling in mid-air. Time caught up with them again as the pair skidded through the dirt.<br/>
<br/>
Leftcom had never fought someone before and it showed. They straddled over Darwinism’s much shorter figure, probably the only advantage they had. Gripping Darwinism by the wrist, they weakly tried to wrangle the knife from his hand but Darwinism’s grip was strong. Very strong. Darwinism writhed in response, kicking and yelling and hitting. The only thing Leftcom could keep under control was the arm with the knife, stuck pin straight above Darwinism’s head. Leftcom’s heart pounded with adrenaline, a drum beat in their ears. They needed the knife, and Darwinism wasn’t letting go. In an instant out of pure desperation and panic, they twisted Darwinism’s wrist backwards unnaturally, bending it diagonally down. There was a crack. Darwinism dropped the knife. It clattered pitifully to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Darwinism yelled in agony. The confusion behind his glare was replaced with white hot rage. He punched Leftcom in the throat with his bad hand, making himself shriek and leaving Leftcom gagging. That gave Darwinism just enough of an opening to flip them around.<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck are you doing?!” Darwinism yelled, his turn on top.<br/>
<br/>
Ringing filled Leftcom’s ears. They barely registered the question. “Moralism! Take the knife! Quickly!”<br/>
<br/>
Moralism watching, still shellshocked, hesitated for a moment then scrambled forward and grabbed the knife just before Darwinist could take it back.<br/>
<br/>
“You bitch!” Darwinism grunted. <br/>
<br/>
With a heave, Leftcom grabbed Darwinism by the shoulders and tossed him aside. They were panting. “Leave us alone!”<br/>
<br/>
<span>“Us!?” Darwinist tried to prop himself up on the injured hand then immediately fell back down. “That fucking hurt you piece of shit! What do you mean,</span><em><span> us?</span></em><span>”<br/>
<br/>
</span>“He’s my friend! I’m not going to let you hurt him. Please, leave us alone. Let us go.” Leftcom glared.<br/>
<br/>
The rage in Darwinism’s expression was replaced with a more explosive sort of betrayal. “You’re leaving?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Leftcom said. “You’re leaving. Go.”<br/>
<br/>
There was a well saturated pause. Darwinism stood once more, slightly swaying, and tried to charge for Moralism one last time but Leftcom just got up and shoved him out of the way. Darwinism stumbled back, nursing his damaged wrist which was beginning to swell. He was the one panicking now. He searched Leftcom’s eyes for any sign of hesitancy or confliction, but Leftcom knew he wouldn’t find it.<br/>
<br/>
“Can I at least have my knife back?” Darwinism asked.<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Leftcom said firmly.<br/>
<br/>
Darwinism’s face scrunched up into an indistinguishable mix of grief and fury. He stood silently for a moment, holding his breath.<br/>
<br/>
“FINE.” He yelled. “Go, have fun with your boyfriend then, not like I fucking give a shit! You’ll just get killed with the rest of those dirty realists! Great! I never liked you anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
Darwinism spat on the ground then turned to leave. He really wasn’t as threatening as he made himself out to be.<br/>
<br/>
Once he was out of sight Leftcom slowly kneeled down in the grass, feeling vacant in the post-fight buzz. Moralism quietly walked over and sat at his side. They leant against each other in silence for a while.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you okay?” Moralism eventually asked.<br/>
<br/>
Leftcom nodded out of habit. “...I think we just lost all our friends,” They said.<br/>
<br/>
“That… Doesn’t sound okay.” Moralism nervously laughed.<br/>
<br/>
Leftcom chuckled too. “It doesn’t, does it?” Their laughter broke into a quiet sob.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s alright, you’ll be alright.” Moralism rubbed circles on Leftcom’s back. “Thank you for saving me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.” Leftcom burst. “I wasn’t just going to let him kill you, that’s wrong! You don’t deserve to die.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you.” Moralism repeated. Leftcom noticed he was still holding the bloody knife.<br/>
<br/>
“...You don’t have to keep that, y’know…”<br/>
<br/>
“What? This?” Moralism jumped. “Oh my gosh, I completely forgot I had this. Yeah, I don’t want it. Um… We’ll toss it in a lake somewhere so nobody can accidentally find it and get hurt.”<br/>
<br/>
Leftcom smiled. “Sounds like a good plan. Maybe Utopiary knows some good lakes.”<br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah, we can ask him. I still need to figure out where to take </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> though.” Moralism rambled. “I mean, I could take you back to the other realists but they — well, they aren’t? They’re. Uh. I don’t think I should take you back to the other realists.” Brow all furrowed in thought, he looked cute. “We could also just stay here but I don’t want that guy you know to come back, it’d put the people already living here in danger. So it’d probably be best to find somewhere else? But somewhere else that’s also nice. Oh, I know! We could try — “<br/>
<br/>
</span>“Moralism.” Leftcom cut him off. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”<br/>
<br/>
Moralism blushed. “Right, yes. Sorry. We’ll figure it out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Wow, a grej fanfic. I love how I spend my time. This started out as a warm up so I could make progress on something else buuuut I ended up liking this so I tried to make it good :)<br/>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>(comments warm my soul, just so you know)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>